1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile device protective case, and more particularly, to a mobile device protective case with a slidable shutter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Touch panels have been well developed to provide a keying function. Hence, almost every existing portable electronic product (hereinafter referred to as a mobile device), such as a mobile phone, a personal digital assistant (PDA) or a tablet computer, is a light and thin electronic product equipped with a touch panel. As a result, a key which used to be an integral part of a portable electronic product is no longer found thereon.